dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoian
"Big ugly brutes who treat us like cattle, why can't they eat the foods we do?" A Human Alliance member's thoughts on the Dragoian species. Dragoians are the native DragonKin of Dragoia (Planet). Their average lifespan is around 1000 years. Overview The Dragoians are an all-male species of DragonKin that are, on average, around 10ft tall. Common theory, and myth, suggests the species was once two-gendered, although the truth is that 'female dragoians' are actually a differant, all-female, species know as Ancient Dragoians. However, when both species roamed Dragoia (Planet), the Ancient Dragoians referred to themselves as females, and the Dragoians as males, to make it seem that both species were the same despite knowing the difference. The Dragoian species gained space-flight in 2013 due to the discovery of both Ancient Dragoian and Soul Dragon space-flight technology in 2011, taking 2 years to make the first ships (test ships flew in early 2012). Appearance Skin Type: Scales. Colour Range: Dragoians are single colour and range from pale grey to medium grey. Eyes: Dragoian have large eyes in colours that are commonly a shade of washed out red that can almost be pink, while washed out yellows, greens and blues are less common. Dragoian eyes also have very a large iris with a round pupil often leading to the belief that their eyes contain no white although this is not true. Heads: Dragoians have large, bald, very angular heads which mount 2 small cuboid horns which contain the ears (noticeable by a single scale missing on the outer side of each horn inside a slight indentation) and wide, very flat, almost lipless jaws with exposed teeth. Bodies: Dragoian bodies are very similar externally to that of humans although lacking human genitalia and are generally more bulky and have large, clawed, 4 toe feet and clawed 4 finger/1 thumb hands. Tongue: Dragoians have a short, single rounded tongue. Technology Dragoian technology peaked in terms of appearance of that around WWII Earth (minus any and all aircraft), although the Dragoians obtained this level of technology much earlier, around 1903 Dragoian year. The Dragoian species has some genetic engineering technology that has been around since 1800 as secret military projects. This technology was effectively Ancient Dragoian relics which were found in working condition. This genetic technology was dumped after the failures of the hybrid program, whose only official products were the tiny No56 and the unstable Blight, although a 3rd was produced in secret by Nimrel Hensh. The last known use of Dragoian genetics was the creation of Jackie Rowne which was done without official knowledge. Dragoian space-flight, and other post-WWII era Earth, technology is retroengineered Ancient Dragoian and Soul Dragon technology. Dragoian technology is often called 'primitive' by other species, due to it's total reliance on non-digital means as well as the rather poor materials used to manufacture it. Culture Dragoian culture is military ruled with the Imperial Dragoian Empire using a full military ruling body ever since it's founding in Dragoian year 0. The empire, which is all of Dragoian society except when a group rebels, is run by the current king or queen (in actuality they are more emperors and empresses than kings and queens) who has full control, and a 3 man council consisting of the current rulers highest ranking, and normally most trusted, military officers. Imperial poilicy is so geared for war that every single household has a firearm of some sort, and every single Dragoian who ever goes through schooling is trained in some form of combat, whether it be armoured, officer or one of the non-officer classes. Like all DragonKin species, the Dragoians respect females as their social and physical betters, but unlike other DragonKin, the Dragoians don't just respect females, they revere them. This hearkens back to the days when the Ancient Dragoian species lived among the Dragoians in small numbers and the legendary Dralkyria who protected the Dragoians and homeworld surface dwelling Ancient Dragoians from dragons in addition to their regular duties within the Ancient Dragoian military, these tasks were done out of the Dragoian species sight. Dragoian culture also heavily dictates the regular consumption of humans, which has led to Dragoians not only harvesting humans from human countries, but also growing and harvesting humans in farms located within Dragoian borders. Reproduction Like the Ancient Dragoian species, the Dragoians reproduce via eggs in a "Hand-stabber" style. To create the egg, blood must be shared from a surface vein running directly below the scale in the middle of the palm. This scale can be lifted somewhat painfully to allow access to the vein, the 2 bonding Dragoians then jab the poking up scale into the other's vein causing the blood to mix, if the blood mix is compatible (A few Dragoians are born with blood that cannot be used to reproduce) then a few weeks later, one or both of the partners will lay an egg, which will take around 7 months to hatch. The child from the egg starts with scales, which grow with the child. The child also bears small less pointed fangs than an adult, and has considerably larger eyes than an fully matured Dragoian of the same size, limbs such as legs and arms are also proportionally shorter. Notable Dragoians *Drark *Duncan Dragonarl *Gus, AKA No65 *Unnamed Admiral *Nimrel Hensh Notable Female Dragoians (Cloned Ancient Dragoians) *Seldragia Bles, Queen of Dragoia (Country) *Dragyia Agthe *TwinBragia Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Species